Harry Potter ultimo curso
by Andy - Tinkerbell
Summary: Primer fic escrito por Hari Haibara, un clasico donde los haya. Ultimo curso de Hogwarts, Hari&Miri History, puede pasar de todo HarryHermione RonOC
1. Chapter 1

**HARRY POTTER**

**Ultimo curso en Hogwarts**

by Hari Haibara & Miri Sakelbout

**Hari: Wooollaazzz!!!!! Bueno, pues es probable que alguno me haya leido por ahí, me presento, soy Haruka Haibara, alias Hari, para acortar, soy española y este es un fic que escribo con mi amiguita del alma, con ustedes: Lechugui!!!!!!**

**Miri: muerete Haruka!!!!! Yo soy Miriam Sakelbout, me veran por el fic jeje A la pava de arriba se le olvido mencionar que estamos como cabras!!! En fin, nada mas que añadir, salvo que vivo a 60 metros de la loca de arriba y que ojala les guste este fic, Hari ya lleva tiempo publicando, pero yo es el primero que publico y estoy que me trepo por las paredes…**

**Hari: Bueno, Miri, no armes drama, no pasa nada, todos te queremos. Venga, todos juntos: MIRI, TE QUEREMOS!!!!! (silencio) n.nU ok ok, yo te quiero, eso es lo que importa.**

**Miri: Ya Hari, dejate la Biblia en verso, el fic ya!!**

**Hari: Va va!!!! Falta el disclaimer!!!  
**

**Miri: Y ezo que e???  
**

**Hari: Ais, dejalo, luego te explico… Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con el no nos pertenece, si nos perteneciera Harry y Hermione estarian prometidos y esperando y Draco seria pornstar **

**Cáp. 1: Una nueva amiga y un nuevo amor**

**Al nº 4 de Privet Drive llega una lechuza blanca. El animal entró por una ventana y se poso al lado de Harry Potter.**

**- Hola, Hedwig. – el chico desató la carta que había atada a la pata de su mascota – Gracias. ¿De quien será? Mmmm… ¡Es de Hermione!**

**Harry leyó la carta:**

**Querido Harry:**

**Me gustaría que vinierais tú y Ron a pasar el resto de verano a mi casa. Ya he hablado con Dumbledore y esta deacuerdo. Y ya de paso, os presento a una amiga mía, que también va a Hogwarts. Se llama Miriam. Mis padres irán a buscarte mañana.**

**Un beso.**

**Hermione**

**- ¡Genial! Me deshago de los Dursley y paso el resto del verano con mis amigos. ¿A que casa ira la amiga de Hermione? No me suena ninguna Miriam en Gryffindor… Me pregunto como será… ¿Y como serán los padres de Hermione y su casa? Ya tenia gana de conocerles.**

**- ¡A cenaaaaaaaaaaar! – llamo su tía Petunia.**

**Durante la cena, Harry les pidió permiso a sus tíos para ir a casa de Hermione.**

**- ¿Pasaras ahí todo el verano?**

**- Sí**

**- ¿Te llevaran ellos a Londres?**

**- Sí**

**- ¿Cuándo te vas?**

**- Vendrán a buscarme pasado mañana.**

**- Pero… ¿Son normales?**

**- Si, son dentistas.**

**- De acuerdo.**

**- Gracias, tío Vernon, me voy a dormir.**

**Esa noche, Harry no podía dormir. Pensaba en la familia de Hermione, en su amiga y, sobre todo, en Hermione.**

**- Espero caerles bien a los padres de Hermione… ¿Quién será su amiga? ¿A que casa ira? Hermione… Me muero por estar con ella… La quiero tanto**

**En casa de Hermione.**

**- ¡Miriam! ¡Ya tengo las respuestas! ¡Vienen los dos!**

**- ¡Genial! Háblame de ellos. ¿Cómo son? He oído hablar de Potter, pero claro, lo típico, rumores y cosas así. ¿Cómo es? ¿Y el otro como es? ¿Están buenos?**

**- ¡Miriam! ¡Siempre estas pensando en lo mismo!**

**- chica, es que los chicos son lo mejor de Hogwarts**

**- No tienes remedio…**

**- ¿Pero como son?**

**- Pues… Ron es pelirrojo. Es el mejor amigo de Harry, y es muy buena persona. Aunque siempre me esta pinchando y cosas así…**

**- Ósea, como los del colegio, pero en versión tío bueno**

**- Bueeeeno, Ron no sé… Pero Harry…**

**- Te gusta**

**- ¡NO! **

**- Di la verdad, que no se lo digo a nadie.**

**- ¡Que no me gusta! – Hermione escondió la cabeza en un cojín.**

**- Que si que te gusta ¡admítelo!**

**- Bueeeeeeno, vale. No me gusta, ¡ESTOY LOCA POR ÉL! Pero no tengo posibilidades con él…**

**- como te veo tan enamorada, te ayudo.**

**- No vas a poder…**

**- Que sí. Y no digas más bobadas.**

**En ese momento, la madre de Hermione entro en la habitación y les pregunto si querían ir con ellos a por los chicos.**

**-nosotras nos quedamos, señora Granger.**

**-bien cuidad de la casa chicas, volveremos lo más rápido que podamos.**

**-¿por qué has dicho que nos quedamos? yo quería ir a por Harry.**

**-ya tendrás tiempo de estar con él, ahora ay que prepararse para la ocasión y ni se te ocurra ir con esa ropa tan pija (camisa rosa con lacitos y una falda roja con corazoncitos)Miri: ¿quién en su sano juicio compraría eso? Hari: hija, todos sabemos el mal gusto que tienen las madres... Miri: no me lo recuerdes**

**-si no tengo otra cosa que ponerme. Todo lo demás esta sucio...y para ti es pijo.**

**-eso lo arreglo yo ahora mismo-coge el teléfono- ¿señora Granger? ¿Podemos ir a comprarnos ropa?, a ¿y cuando lleguen pueden llevarlos al triangulo? Gracias .**

**-¿qué te a dicho?**

**-si,que ella estaba pensando ir contigo pero que nosotras dos nos entendemos mejor y que tenemos 18 años y somos ya mayorcitas y que tardaran mas o menos una hora.**

**-¡¡¡COGE DINERO Y VAMONOS!!!**

**-se ha vuelto loca.**

**Cuando llegaron al centro comercial compraron ropa, maquillaje y zapatos. Luego fueron a casa de Hermione, y Miriam hizo su trabajo con ella y con Hermione.**

**-Miriam, ¿no te has pasado un poco?**

**-¿un poco de que?**

**-de todo, maquillaje, la ropa, las botas...**

**-no solo nos he puesto atractivas a ti un poco más por Harry pero... ¿sabes cual es el truco? ser tu misma.**

**-gracias Miriam .Será mejor que vayamos yendo para el triangulo van a llegar dentro de poco.**

**Cuando llegaron al triangulo faltaban cinco minutos para que llegaran Harry y Ron.**

**Hermione que estaba muy nerviosa le apretaba fuerte la mano a Miriam y Miriam lo único que hacia era decirle que se calmara que si no sé notaria mogollón, que hiciera como el resto de años .por fin eran las19.00.Harry y Ron estaban a punto de llegar .**

**-¡Mira Miriam ahí están!**

**-¡joder, como están! **

**-¡Miriam! – Hermione le dio una colleja a su amiga.**

**-Hola Hermione, ¿cómo estas?**

**-yo bien y vosotros ya veo que estáis bien-dijo Hermione poniéndose roja como un tomate. Cuando estaba al limite Miriam le pego un pellizco para que se le bajaran los colores **

**-calmate pareces un cola cuerno húngaro-le susurro **

**-¡AY! Se me olvidaba esta es Miriam, la chica que os decía en las cartas.**

**Cuando a Ron casi no se le distinguía casi el pelo Miriam dijo:**

**-¿Ron bienes a dar una vuelta? **

**-Va...vale**

**-os dejamos solos. A las 20.00 estamos aquí para ir a cenar .Ya tengo planes para esta noche, luego os cuento.**

**-Harry ahora que estamos solos te tengo que decir un cosa muy importante.**

**- yo...yo también tengo algo que decirte**

**- tu primero – se dijeron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.**

**-Vale, yo primero – dijo Hermione – veras, Harry es que...tu me...yo...yo te...bueno tu...megustasmucho – Hermione dijo lo ultimo muy rápido y bajito.**

**Harry sonrió y tomo la cara de Hermione entre sus manos.**

**-Tu también me gustas mucho – la beso y Hermione por poco no se cae al suelo – me gustas mucho, muchísimo-**

**-Ha...Harry...**

**Se volvieron a besar y bueno, luego vino todo eso del amor verdadero y el "quieres ser mi novia" y lagrimitas por parte de Hermione.Hari: XD, que romanticismo el mío... Miri: pija**

**Los otros dos todavía no habían llegado a ese punto por que Ron y Miriam no podían hablar de la vergüenza que tenían. Cuando ya faltaba media hora para las 20.00 Ron empezó a hablar:**

**-¿en que casa estás?**

**-en Ravenclaw. ¿y tú?**

**-en Griffindor**

**-para ser de griffindor no eres muy valiente **

**-si que soy valiente.**

**-pues no me has dirigido la palabra en toda la tarde.**

**-tienes razón. Es que soy muy vergonzoso y cuando una chica me gusta mucho no puedo hablar.**

**-¿Te gusto?**

**-No. Eres guapa, pero no de mi estilo**

**- Ah, vale – Miriam se quedo algo decepcionada-Ya es la hora – dijo ella mirando su reloj **

**Miriam y Ron se dirigieron al lugar donde habían quedado con Harry y Hermione y los pillaron besándose en el banco de enfrente. Ron y Miriam se quedaron perplejos. Al cabo de un minuto, Miriam reacciono y pego un silbido. Harry y Hermione se separaron, vieron a sus amigos y se pusieron rojos como la manzana de Blancanieves.**

**-¡QUE BONITO! UNA PAREJITA RECIEN FORMADA YA CON LOS BESITOS, Hermione no me esperaba esto de ti. – grito Miriam**

**- ¡Miriam, baja la voz, que a las pijas no les importa lo que hago o dejo de hacer!Hari: las pijas son un grupo de chicas que a Hermione y Miriam les caen fatal y que visten de rosa o al estilo "putilla", se maquillan y solian rondar por el parque. Miri: Miriam si pudiera las mataba pero Hermione no le deja ,y yo haria lo mismo y si fuera ella la petrificaba Hari:muy mona la niña...Miri: ji,ji**

**-Bueno, ¿cual es el plan? – pregunto hermione**

**-Vamos a la pizzería encargamos las pizzas cenamos en la playa y después a la disco – repondio Miriam**

**-¿Disco? ¿Y eso que es? – pregunto Ron**

**-En realidad se llama discoteca. Es un sitio donde ponen la musica a todo trapo y la gente baila – respondio Miriam**

**-Hermione ¿podemos hablar un momemto?-preguntó Ron**

**-claro.**

**Ron y Hermione se alejaron y Miriam tuvo que sujetar a Harry para que no se armara la del siglo...**

**-Hermione ¿Miriam tiene novio?**

**-No. Pero le gusta alguien...**

**-es que a mi...**

**-te gusta**

**-muchisimo**

**-vale, te ayudare. El que le gusta es dos años mayor que ella, pero para mi es horrible además es un muggle y no sabemos como reaccionara cuando se entere que es bruja, a lo mejor le deja de hablar y seguro que se queda echa polvo a si que o le sacas de la cabeza esa idea o lo tienes crudo. Por suerte conozco a Miriam desde pequeñas y ya veras como saldrá bien.**

**-¿se lo digo o no?**

**-mmmm, eso tienes que decidirlo tu**

**-¿Venis o que? – les grito Harry**

**- Ya vamos **

**Se reunieron los cuatro y se dirigieron a la pizzería . Mientras tanto Ron se estaba decidiendo si se lo decía o no.**

**- Adelantaos vosotros un poco – les pidio Miriam a los chicos – tengo que hablar a solas con Hermione**

**- Joer, que es mi novia desde hace diez minutos y ya ha hablado con ella a solas todo el mundo menos yo – se quejo Harry**

**-Despues de cenar estare contigo todo lo que quieras – le prometio Hermione.**

**Los chicos se adelantaron y Miriam apremio a Hermione:**

**- Bueno, ¿que te ha dicho Ron? ¿Le gusto yo? ¿Le gusta otra?**

**- Hija, las preguntas de una en una, por favor. **

**- ¿Le gusto o no?**

**-Aaaaa, se siente, no puedo decírtelo. Además a ti te gusta Isma. **

**-ASQUEROSA y que sepas que es un asqueroso y encima muggle.**

**Las dos corrieron para llegar con los chicos.**

**-¿Cuatro quesos o carbonara? – pregunto Hermione agarrandose al brazo de Harry. **

**-carbonara-dijeron Ron y Miriam a la vez**

**Recogieron la pizza y se fueron a la playa .cuando se acabaron las pizzas Hermione y Harry se adelantaron para dejar a Miriam y Ron solos**

**- Hermione y Harry hacen buena pareja, ¿verdad? – dijo Miriam**

**-Si...-dijo Ron-Estoo...tu...¿sales con alguien?**

**-No...**

**-¿Tegustariasalirconmigo? – Ron lo dijo bajisimo y a toda pastilla**

**-¿Cómo? Lo siento Ron, pero no te he entendido**

**-Quesiquieressalirconmigo – repitio Ron algo mas alto**

**-Ron, sigo sin entenderte...**

**-que si quieres salir conmigo**

**-Ro...Ron, ¿lo dices enserio?**

**-S...si, aunque si no quieres...**

**-Si, si quiero SI QUIERO**

**Harry y Hermione escucharon el grito de Miriam.**

**-Joer, creía que se le iba a declarar, no ha pedirle matrimonio...-dijo Harry**

**-Hombre, no creo que vayan a casarse, tienen 18 años...**

**-¿Tu te casarías conmigo si te lo pidiera? – le pregunto Harry abrazándola. **

**-Si**

**Harry y Hermione se dieron un beso de los de película y, unos metros mas atrás, Ron y Miriam se daban otro morreo impresionante tumbados en la arena Hari: esto parece la Bea. Miri: ya te digo... **


	2. NOTA

_ATENCION:_

_**TENGO UNA NUEVA CUENTA **__EN , ASI QUE A PARTIR DE AHORA, LOS FICS QUE DECIDA CONTINUAR SE HARAN DESDE ESTA. _

_LA NUEVA CUENTA SE CORRESPONDE CON EL NICK __**Amy Knight **_

_**Link: **__**.net/u/1749725/Amy_Knight**_

_ACTUALMENTE ESTOY EN PROCESO DE RELEER Y REESCRIBIR LOS FICS DE__** ESTA CUENTA**__, QUE __**QUEDARA ACTIVA **__PARA QUE LOS FICS ORIGINALES PUEDAN SEGUIR VIENDOSE. _

_EN CUANTO A LOS REVIEWS, LOS CONTESTARE TAN PRONTO COMO ACTUALICE/RESUBA LOS FICS CORRESPONDIENTES. NO OS PRECUPEIS, LOS RECIBO POR MAIL, ASI QUE IGUAL VOY A VERLOS._

_PERDON POR LAS MOLESTIAS, OS ESPERO EN LA NUEVA CUENTA _

PD. Debido a los miedos a los robos de identidad, haced la prueba, enviad un review en cualquier historia de esta cuenta y sera contestado. Este mismo mensaje estara disponible tanto en mi profile como en mis fics. Cualquier cosa, en mi nueva cuenta me encontrareis ^^


End file.
